Time Traveling Fox
by Katura Uchiha
Summary: Team Seven get the shock of their life when a mysterious girl appaers and claims that Sasuke is her father.Who is this Namikaze that is supposedly her mother? And what is the Hokage and Kakashi hiding? SasuFemNaru
1. Who's the Kid?

**Time Traveling Fox**

**AN: My name is Kyuki-chan**

**This is my first time writing on Fanfiction so go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WHAT SOEVER OWN NARUTO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 1 "Who's the Kid?"<strong>

"Baa-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yes Gaki?"

"WHY IS THERE A 3 YEAR OLD GIRL IN YOUR OFFICE?" Team Seven yelled with the exception of Kakashi

"How should I know, a couple of ANBU found her outside the village crying for her mother and father." Tsunade responded

"Anyway, Hokage-sama what is our mission for today?" Kakashi asked before things could get more out of hand

"Simple you have to take care of the child until we find her parents or they find here."

"But Baa-chan, you can be serious enough to give us a C-rank mission?" Naruto whined not liking the prospect of baby sitting

"For your information, Gaki, it's an A-rank mission. You and Uchiha where the only ones to fit the description of her parents" Tsunade said while taking a sip of her sake

"What do you mean me and the dobe fit her parents description?" Sasuke asked

"Just ask the little girl."

"I'll try" Sakura volunteered since the others wouldn't try.

Sakura walked up to the little girl and squatted down to her level " Hi there. My name is Sakura Haruno, what's yours?"

"I. Don't. Like. YOU. But for the benefit of mother and father my name is Kikyo Namikaze-Uchiha." Kikyo said while glaring at Sakura

"Namikaze-Uchiha? Hey is there anyone who has Namikaze as a last name?" Naruto asked trying to figure out who else apart from him has the last name Namikaze.

Kakashi stiffened at the name Namikaze and looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye knowing that Naruto was actually a girl under a heavy genjutsu.

"Hold on just a minute. How could your last name be Uchiha there is only one survivor and hes under age?" Sakura asked as her eyebrow twitched in irritation of the little girl

"It's obvious fore-head girl I'm from the future. Duh"

Sasuke smirked at Kikyo "I like her she's feisty yet nice."

"Thank you, daddy." Kikyo smiled at her father

"I guess that means you're her father in the future, Sasuke. By the way how come you're here?" Kakashi said after he calmed down

"Mommy said I need to help her and daddy hook up."

"Who is your mother anyway?" Naruto was curious as to who could stand the Uchiha

"That's for me to know and you to figure out" Kikyo giggled

"Now that you know about your mission "Tsunade interrupted before it the conversation went on any longer "Good luck."

"I'll carry her since she claims I'm her father." Sasuke said put the young child on his back

"Okay guys let's head to training ground seven." Kakashi said ushering them out

_This is going to be a long mission _Team Seven thought together

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **Hoped you enjoyed and please tell me what you think in your reveiws.**

**kyuki-chan  
><strong>


	2. Training Ground Disaster

**Time Travelling Fox**

** Thnx to all who reviewed**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Kyuki  
><strong>

**Chp. 2 Training Ground Disaster**

As Team Seven walked through the village, they passed the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Bill Board Brow." Ino said from the flower shop.

"Ino-Pig."

"Ino."

"Hi Ino." Both Naruto and Kikyo chorused

"Hey, who's the kid on Sasuke's back?" Ino asked now noticing the little girl on Sasuke back.

"oh her. This is Kikyo Namikaze Uchiha. Baa-chan gave us the mission of protecting her until we find her parents" Naruto suddenly start to smile " Oh and Sasuke's her father in the future."

"WHAT?" Even though Ino got over her crush on Sasuke, she was still shocked to hear that "She looks like the younger female version to Naruto"

Both Naruto and Sasuke got a blank look on their faces

"Ha Ino-Pig. That's funny. The day Naruto get children is the day we find out that Naruto's a girl" Sakura said laughing nervously at the thought of Naruto having Sasuke's children

_She still hasn't gotten over him. _Ino thought.

"Anyway we're supposed to meet Kaka-sensei at the training ground. Let's go Sakura. Dobe" Sasuke said walking towards the training getting over what Ino said "Bye Ino."

"Bye Ino." Kikyo shouted waving at Ino

"Bye Kikyo" Ino waved "Bye Naruto, Fore-Head girl"

"Bye Ino-chan"

"Later Ino-pig"

* * *

><p>When they reached the training ground they say Kakashi already there.<p>

"Since when do you get anywhere early?" Kikyo asked jumping off of Sasuke

"Since you appeared Kiky-chan" Kakashi said

"Fair enough"

"So what are we going to do today Kaka-sensei" Naruto asked excited

"You and Sasuke-kun will be sparing, while Sakura-chan watches Kikyo-chan for the time being."

"I'm not too sure about putting Sakura to watch her because it seems that Kiky-chan doesn't like this Sakura" Sasuke said

"You worry too much, Teme. Let's spar"

"Hn. Dobe" said as he and Naruto started fighting using taijutsu.

"I don't like you" Kikyo stated

"What have I ever done you? I've never meet you in my life" Sakura said

"It's what you're going to do that I mad at you about. Plus you annoy my father and me in this time period."

"What **am **I going to do?"

Kikyo suddenly got a glint in her eye

"What are you planning?" Sakura asked hesitantly

"Nothing" Kikyo suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke

"KIKYO!" Sakura screamed "where could the little brat have gone?"

"Sakura, what's going on?" Sasuke asked

"Kikyo just disappear."

"How can a three year old just disappear?"

"I mean she disappear in a puff of smoke"

"Great. We better start searching for her before she causes any trouble in the village" Kakashi sighed

_She has got to be Naruto and Sasuke's child if she could do that. _Kakashi thought darkly

"Search for who?" Kikyo asked causing the four to jump

"Kikyo, where have you been?" Sasuke asked now turning towards the young girl

"In the tree."

Um… Kiky-chan, why do you have fox ears and a tail?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to the side curiously.

"WHAT?" Kikyo yelled touching her ears and tail" Damn. I thought she said that the jutsu would last until I got back."

"Anyhow, now that, that is solved let's get back to work." Kakashi said looking expectantly at Naruto and Sasuke

"Hai, sensei"

When the other we out of hearing range Sakura turned to Kikyo with a look of determination and said "Don't you dare pull another stunt like that again."

"You mean something like this. Sharingan!" she said closing her eyes and then opening them again to reveal one tomoe Sharingan eye "And now what I will show you is just a demonstration of what I can do." As she trapped Sakura in a genjutsu.

* * *

><p>"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"<p>

"Wind Style: Wind Barrier Jutsu!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The scream could be heard throughout the whole train ground

"Was that Sakura just now." looking towards the area where the two girls where.

"I'm not sure. NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Sasuke shout to late

"What-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto scream getting hit with the combination of his and Sasuke's jutsu

"Naruto!" Three voices cried

"It hurts." Naruto whispered before going unconscious

"We better get Naruto to the Hospital and fast" Kakashi said picking him up gently

**Please review **

**your opinion** is valued


	3. How Stupid Can You Be At Times

**Kyuki: *hiding behind wall* I'm sooooooooo sorry i haven't update sooner. I've been soo busy trying to do all these projects and then with extra curricular activities and lessons i haven't gotten the chance to write especially with all these new plot bunnies I've been trying to sort out. So i hope you enjoy this chapter  
><strong>

***bows, before running off to hide***

* * *

><p>Chap.3 How Stupid Can You Be At Times<p>

Naruto pov.

I groaned as I woke with a headache that seem to make things sound ten times louder than they are. It was then that I realized that I was in a meadow underneath a tree on, which seems to be, a beautiful summer day. The only conclusion could come to was that I was in my mind scape, I was proven write when Kyuubi walked up to me in her humanoid form.

"Kyuubi? Why am I in my mindscape?" I asked still slight disoriented from the headache that was starting to lessen.

"Because I have something were important to talk to you about, kit" Kyuubi replied sitting down in front of me in lotus position

Over the years I've known her we have become really close. The fox wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. The only reason she attacked the village was that ahe was under the influence of Madara Uchiha, who happens to be one of Sasuke's ancestors, who wanted to take over the village

"Apparently the seal on you is starting to get weak so it won't be long before it disappear completely" Kyuubi stated.

"Kyuu, what are you talking about? You're seal isn't weakening" I said

Kyuu eyebrow and his nine tails twitched in agitation "Kit, did you listen to anything I told you about your past?"

" Um… Some of it but I kinda blanked out parts of it" I said scratching the back of my neck

"**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WEREN'T PAYING AN ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS TELLING YOU**?" Kyuu roared

"You could say that." I spoke shifting back a little bit away from the furious demon.

Kyuu sighed before saying "You're a girl, kit. Sarutobi placed a seal on you so that people wouldn't know you're a girl because they would have treated to worse than if you were a girl."

"**NANI?**"

"You're more stress than you are worth, kit."

"Says the PMS-ing female kitsune, who has more mode swings that a pregnant hormonal woman." I mumbled

"What was that?" Kyuu asked in a dangerously quiet tone

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Hehe." I laughed nervously before I realized something " Um…. Kyuu, if I'm a girl, how come I don't look like one in my mindscape?"

"Simple, mindscape works parallel to your imagination, so it would create the image of you in your male form."

"So what are we going to do?"

"You mean, what are **you** going to do?"

"**NANI?**"

"You're on your own kit. Now it's time for you to wake up and stop worrying your little mate."

"My mate?"

"_Sasuke-kun"_ Kyuubi giggled in an extremely girly voice

"HE"S NOT MY MATE." I yelled going red in the face

"Sure"

Kyuubi got up and started to walk away, shouting over her shoulder that she'll talk to me later. When she was out of sight, I started to drift back to reality.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright light. My head still hurt and it was even worse thanks to the light.<p>

"You awake gaki?"

"Yeah baa-chan"

"Quit calling me that." Tsunade said with a roll of her eyes "How do you feel?"

"Apart from the massive head ache, I'll live."

"You got some explaining to do but until then you're staying in Uchiha's care."

"NANI?" I've been shouting that a lot recently I thought ideally.

"And that's finally."

I sighed but didn't argue, knowing when Tsunade made a decision that she's going to stick to it.

"You'll see your teammates tomorrow, until then get some rest." She spoke walking out of the hospital room

'_I wonder how they'll will take me being a girl'_ I thought before going into a dreamless sleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks to all who favourited and story alerted this fan-fic. plzzzzzz continue to review and leave your opinion on what's happening. it really helps<strong>

**I'll see you guys lata **


End file.
